The Godmother
by LeHedgehog
Summary: Harry's Godmother arrives on the scene, and Harry is suprised to learn that the acerbic superwitch is actually Voldemort's daughter anda slayer to boot. Rated M for cursing and numerous sex scenes...
1. The Homecoming

Disclaimer: ok clearly I own nothing, both on this page and in reality so emm don't waste your time!

Before we start out I want to make a few things clear: I am not a nice person, I never have been I never will be and I definitely don't go all Sweet Valley High and develop a heart of gold at the end of this story. So if you're looking for A happy ending leave now and try not to trip over your bunny slippers on the way out.

Secondly I have no regard for people's feelings, you may notice this during the course of my little tale but for all you people without a decent education- I thought I'd point this out. And finally before I go any further, I'm Tally the person you've always wanted, but never had the guts to be.

So where does this sordid story of lust, sex and intercourse begin? Why Romania of course. This whole thing started because of Charlie Weasley. So _you_ prob already know that Charlie was in Romania studying dragons, which is great for you but _I _hadn't clue. I was like George Bush at a presidential debate, blissfully ignorant. See Charlie told me he worked with orphans, which apparently was true...they were just orphan dragons. Duh. And maybe I wasn't so honest with him, I told him I was a nurse which he found very alluring, but unfortunately wasn't true either. You may think we were like two lying peas in a pod, but if I had got a whiff of anything magical off Charlie I would've been out of there faster than you could say "didntyouthinkharrywasamoanylittlefuckerinthefifthbook?"

But Charlie with his Outstanding NEWT in Muggle Studies never let on that it _was_ a wand in his pocket but even so he was still happy to see me. That is until he decided to introduce me to his Rentals. Ok that one was totally my fault, it was obvious that the boy had the hots for me and that he was all prepared to go down on one bended knee etc. but I was feeling a bit reckless and hell I love London, it's my home town! So we took a plane to Heathrow, the train to Liverpool St. Station and then the underground until the end of the line and entered the most maudlin street I have been in, like, ever. The houses were drab and gray, and there wasn't a chic wooden blind in sight, just a load of yellowing lace curtains, Emily would've been sick.

"Emm I think it's No.12" Charlie muttered casting a wary eye around the row of houses. He dragged me along by the crook of my elbow with absolutely no regard for my Jimmy Choos. I was already beginning to hate him and I was yet to meet his weirdass family or hear his terrible secret. "Here we are", he gestured cheerfully at a house that was clearly not a house but a crypt.

"I love it", I purred, "It's very Adams Family, you know creepy and ever so slightly spooky". He laughed "Do you know what I love?" he whispered (ok time for a freeze-frame, I think we all know what's going to happen here and let me tell you the fake smile I was wearing at that moment in time was so forced I was getting lockjaw. Men are just so rude, like I cared if the fucker loved me, God if a relationship is going well don't ruin it with _that_ four-letter word). "Raindrops on roses?" I suggested meekly. But he didn't get it, he didn't get my joke or my major hint at him to shut up and not continue with the conversation.

Thankfully the front door was opened and a plump little red haired woman practically threw herself down the stone steps in her attempt to hug Charlie. Much kissing and hugging ensued, until finally they broke apart and turned their attentions on me.

"Mum", Charlie said proudly wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "meet Tally, my girlfriend".

I smiled "Hey how are you?", God like I cared how she was I had just realized the complexity of my situation, Charlie was showing me off as his intended bride to his parents, yuck. Molly smiled benignly, "I'm wonderful dear, come in come in and I'll show you off to all the boys and Ginny. Harry's visiting by the way Charlie, just came last night". All this was said in a hushed whisper as she ushered us down a dank hall, that for some reason was draped in curtains, which normally I would have found time to sneer at, but I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that something wasn't right here, something stank real bad and I thought I knew what it was.

Before I'd even opened the kitchen I could smell him, my senses tingled and my muscles tensed, readying themselves for a fight. For there in the kitchen stood a werewolf, a convict, the boy who had lived and the bane of my life,

"Ahh Tallulah" Dumbledore smiled stepping forward, "I was wondering when we were going to meet next it's been a while has it not?".


	2. The Introduction

'Albus hiiiiii', I squealed, thank God I'm such a fake bitch, it really pays off sometimes. 'Long time no see, it's been too long'. I trailed off; Dumbledore was doing that x-ray eye trick he does so well, I swear its contacts.

'It's been five years', he stated coolly. ' I haven't seen you since our conversation about your responsibilities.'

'Oh God, that conversation!', I exclaimed rolling my eyes, 'I'd forgotten about that. Durr- silly me!'

'Really', he arched his eyebrow. Was really quite jealous, I've been practicing that for years in the mirror but can never pull it off, must be the botox. 'I've been trying to find you, and to contact you ever since that night, any explanation as to why I couldn't reach you?' I squirmed, God I hate that man, he makes me feel like I'm always lying, which I am - but nobody ever makes me feel bad about it but him.

'I was filled with wanderlust you see…kept moving from place to place, changing my name and appearance to keep life interesting…' I threw my hands up in the air. 'Okay, am lying', I confessed, 'and not very well. I was avoiding you, hiding from you, was doing very well until that bastard crossed my path'. I glared at Charlie. Mrs. Weasley glared at me.

'Ahh yes,' Dumbledore smiled, 'I though Charlie might be able to bring you back, you've always had one weakness Tallulah, I don't know why I waited so long to exploit it.'

I gasped, and rounded on Charlie,' You lied to me', I shrieked dramatically. '_You _lied to _me?_ Did I mean nothing to you? Was I just some little project?' W as really getting into this, felt like I was in daytime soap of some sort. 'All our nights of passionate love making, did they mean nothing?' The whole room squirmed as one, Mrs. Weasley looked horrified. I tossed my hair dramatically over my shoulder, satisfied. Charlie looked apologetic, 'I'm sorry love, really I am, was only doing my duty to The Order, it was nothing personal at first. But then,' he reached out towards me, 'then I found myself falling in love with you.'

I snorted, is my worst habit, but usual reaction to everything. Perhaps because my usual reaction to everything is derision?

'In fairness Tally, you lied to me too', Charlie said imploringly. 'We can work it out together, come here.' He came forward to hug me, but I stepped back and slapped him full force across the face, I love doing that. 'Don't touch me Charlie Weasley, nothing gives you that right.'

Think I may have overdone the amateur dramatics, because Dumbledore said sharply 'Tallulah, calm yourself.' Like I was some sort of Harpie?

'I didn't bring you here for histrionics; you're here to help protect your Godson. Harry', he turned towards the dweeb in the corner, 'Meet Tallulah Bobbins, your Godmother.

'W-what,' he stuttered. God that's attractive; glasses and a speech impediment.

'Your Godmother', I said loudly and slowly, 'I'm Your. Godmother.' Urgh I hate kids, especially slow ones.


	3. The Explanation

'Could somebody,' Mrs. Weasley looked pained, 'please explain to me what's going on?' Dumbledore smiled. 'Of course Molly. It's quite a short story really, that begins fourteen years ago. Sirius,' he nodded at the convict, pale faced in the corner, 'I assume you remember the day you were made Harry's Godfather?' The convict nodded, he was quite cute really; a bit scruffy looking, but I'd always fancied the unkempt ones.

'Well,' Dumbledore continued, 'that night, Tallulah's mother brought her to the house in Godric's Hollow, and I performed the small bit of magic that bound her to protect and care for Harry as long as he lives.'

'But why?' Sirius burst out, 'Why make her Harry's Godmother? James and Lilly never once mentioned that they were going to appoint one. There must be some explanation as to why they chose her.' He shot me a derogatory look. Quite affronted (and intrigued, was quite used to men simply falling at my feet in supplication.) I started to shout, but Dumbledore cut across me, 'Quiet Tallulah.' I shut my mouth, really I don't know how he does it, but am quite the trained pooch in his company.

'Tallulah,' Dumbledore began, 'Is the daughter of Tom Riddle.' The whole room gasped as one, I swear I was starting to feel like I was at a panto.

'She's Voldemort's daughter?' the bespectacled one shouted, a look of disgust on his face. Really, this was all quite insulting, am used to whole rooms gazing at me in awe and lust, not all this naked revulsion.

'Yes,' I snapped, 'I'm Voldemort's daughter. Don't take it out on me. It's not my fault my mother was turned on by power…and tyrants. Don't visit the sins of the father, or in this case mother, on the child etc etc.' Stopped for a second to try and figure out if this was a biblical quote, but couldn't remember, ' So yeah.' I finished defiant, have never been good orator, but obviously this wasn't usually a problem, as don't attend many debates?

'Tallulah's mother,' Dumbledore resumed talking, 'was a most powerful witch, she was a slayer.' he stated simply. The whole roomed gasped in awe, I rolled my eyes. 'A corrupt slayer,' I corrected him smartly. 'The woman defected to the wining side of whatever battle she was fighting.'

Dumbledore smiled, 'Yes she did, but by doing so she managed to be the longest living slayer in history, and the only one ever to bear a child. The magical blood that runs through Tallulah's veins is most powerful,' I smiled smugly. 'When her mother came to me, fifteen years ago, having seen the error of her ways (really that was quite kind of him to say, but I think my mother had just gotten a whiff of defeat off Daddy dearest.) I suggested that we could use Tallulah's bond with Lord Voldemort against him. We bound her to Harry's life as his Godmother, knowing that being the Godson of his enemy's daughter, would offer him great protection.' The whole room looked suitably impressed. 'Except,' I interjected angrily, 'I was nine and nobody told me how dangerous protecting Harry Potter was going to be.' I stamped my foot in rage (I know, I know it's very childish, but so am I.)

'The bond has been made Tallulah. It is great magic, powerful magic that bound you to Harry, his parents entrusted his life to your hands. There's no escaping it.' Dumbledore looked at me kindly, was not used to this.

'Yeah I know.' I muttered. 'So, guess I'm staying.' I shrugged my shoulders and looked around the room, my eyes coming to rest on Sirius Black. 'Tell me, what's there to do for fun around here.' I know, I know, am corny as hell…but also another word that rhymes with corny. The convict's eyes lit up, 'Plenty.'


	4. The Seduction

'I have to go to school?' I screeched angrily, glaring down at Mrs. Weasley, my new found mortal enemy.

'Yes.' She replied smiling in triumph at my obvious despair, 'On Dumbledore's orders, you're to protect Harry whilst he's at Hogwarts. It'll keep you busy…'

'And get me away from your idiot of a son.' I finished pointedly.

'Well really, how rude.' Molly spluttered, 'Charlie is not an idiot, he's the most handsome and cleverest boy a girl could want. Why he's wasting his time mooning over a, a…harpy like you I'll never understand.' She glanced down at me snidely, and I tried desperately not to hit her- being the daughter of a slayer I pack quite a punch.

For the past six days of my incarceration at Grimauld Place, Molly and I had been at logger heads with each other. She despised me for not worshiping at the ground of her beloved Charlie, and I despised her because she'd given birth to the aforementioned Charlie. Every day, every hour, we could be found swapping insults in raised voices, while Charlie stood between us trying to keep the peace. I usually grow bored of petty grudges quite quickly and normally I'd have disposed of Mrs. W by now (my enemies have a nasty habit of disappearing, like father like daughter…), but out of respect- well fear- of Dumbledore I was keeping a hold on my temper. But it seemed I wouldn't have to anymore, I was going to school…for the first time in my life.

'Hey Sirius', I sighed as I walked into his room without knocking and threw myself on his four poster.

'Tallulah.' He greeted me courteously, though not warmly.

Mmm, yeah let me fill you in on a little conversation I overheard between Sirius and Harry- with many thanks to Fred and George for their amazing extendable ears. It kind of went something like this:

Harry: I hate her.

Sirius: She's not that bad, quite pretty in certain lights…

Harry: She's evil; I want nothing to do with her.

Sirius: Actually she has a kind of ethereal beauty to her that grabs a hold of your mind and…

Harry: You will hate her because I hate her, I am a pompous know it all, who people only like because I'm friends with Ron.

Ok I made the last bit up, but you get the gist, Harry hates me because I take pleasure in being unusually cruel to him, and make sarcastic remarks any time he opens his mouth- the boy's a wuss. And Sirius being loyal to Harry hates me because of the sense of Duty he feels towards his Godson (well that's the only reason I can think of for his hating me?). But Sirius, being a man, has a stronger sense of duty to his…well don't make me spell it out. And he wants me, bad. I can sense it every time I'm near him; I see his pupils dilate slightly, I hear his heart rate increase, I sense his body temperature rise. Don't ever try hiding anything from a half slayer; I'm half super human.

Turning over onto my side, so I could see him properly I questioned Sirius, 'So were you in on this whole sending me to school joke that Dumbledore's cooked up?'

Sirius squirmed nervously in his armchair by the long gabled window. 'Umm, well it was bought up in our last Order meeting. We all thought it was best for Harry.'

I played coquettishly with a strand of my hair. 'Are you sure didn't just agree with them because you wanted to see me dressed up in a school uniform?' With a wave of my hand (I'm long past wands, too hard to fit in my purse.) I transfigured my clothes into the Anne Summers version of the Hogwarts uniform.

Sirius' pupils nearly blackened altogether, and he took in a deep breath. 'I don't want to see you in a school uniform Tallulah,' he exhaled slowly, his fingers gripping the arms of his chair. 'Oh no?' I enquired innocently, and with a click of my fingers the uniform was gone, and I was lying provocatively on his bed in just a lace bra and matching French knickers.

It must have been too much for him, because he sprang suddenly and grabbed me roughly in his arms. He kissed my lips hungrily, his hands working furiously to undo the clasp of my bra, whilst I pressed myself against him in longing. Finally freeing my breasts, he paused for a moment to marvel them, 'My God,' he whispered hoarsely, 'I'd forgot what these looked like I'd been so long in Azkaban.' He weighed each breast thoughtfully in his hands, then began to rub each thumb gently across my tight, hard nipples. I let out a moan of longing, and smiling wickedly Sirius bent his head to my right breast, flicking at my nipple with his tongue, before finally taking the whole thing in his mouth and sucking furiously. 'Oh please,' I muttered, 'Hurry.' He pushed me down onto the mattress and ripped my French knickers off, before undoing his trouser and shaking them off agitatedly. He lay on top of me, his hardness pressing against my thigh through the material of his boxers. He held my face in his large rough hands, and began to kiss me again- more gently this time. 'You know,' he murmured between deep, searing kisses. 'You're actually quite polite when you're naked.' Laughing, I reached down to pull off his boxers and….well a girl's got to keep some things private.


	5. The Journey

Ok before I start this chapter can I just say that Lupin, was always one of my all time top ten crushes until I saw the film, and the awful 'tache that the actor playing him was rocking (bleurgh). So for this chapter's purpose can you please imagine Lupin as I see him in my minds eye: like the teacher from Never Been Kissed - Michael Vaughn I think? Just google it, see what I see, and come over to the dark side….

'Don't expect me to sit with you.'

'I wouldn't want you to.'

'Or for me even to acknowledge you in the halls.'

'I'll be ignoring you too so that won't be a problem.'

'It's just…,' I changed my tone, and tried to sound kind, 'I have a certain image, and you don't fit in with it speccy. It's nothing personal-' I paused. 'Well actually it is, I just don't like you…' I trailed off, and twirled a strand of my hair absently.

Harry turned puce in anger, and seemed too enraged to retort. He made a sound like he was suffering from extreme constipation, and I patted him on the head.

'There, there godson dearest. Hopefully this is just a phase you'll grow out of.' I looked him up and down doubtfully, 'But if not, I know a great Cosmetic Wizard.'

Thankfully the car that the ministry had given us pulled up at the kerb, and the door was quickly opened by a blank faced chauffer.

'Thank you,' I purred delicately as I hopped elegantly out. I smoothed down the front of my MaxMara LBD, fluffed my already giant hair (when I do my hair and make-up I kind of tend to aim for Lion as a look?) and grabbed the handle of my wheely Louis V.

'See you around kiddo,' I trilled to Harry, who was struggling behind me with his trunk. I don't know whose idea it was to stick the two of us together in the car for the drive to King's Cross, but it had been a disaster from the start (I think it was Arthur Weasley's, he seems like the sentimental kind who'd want us to bond).

I floated through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾. , and surveyed the scene before me with distaste. Children, children, children…everywhere. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, as two, who couldn't have been more than twelve barrelled past me, cackling loudly. Dear God, had their parents never heard of a leash?

To my left Ron (I really am quite fond of that boy) and Harry greeted a bushy haired girl. They talked animatedly and then Harry pointed over to where I stood, and the bushy haired girl glared. I swear she threw daggers at me with her eyes; usually women wait to get to know me before they decide they hate me.

I turned around dismissively, and made my way towards the carriages. I followed two excitable girls down the corridor of the train. They were whispering admiringly about a boy called Cedric Diggory, when one of them stopped and gasped. 'Look,' she whispered and pointed (smooth), 'There he is.'

I took a look at the boy she was pointing at, and snorted derisively. Floppy hair, strong jaw, deep deep eyes…

'Overrated', I muttered and kept on walking trying to find and empty compartment so I could stick on my ipod and pretend that none of this was happening.

A tall blonde haired boy caught my eye; he looked like he had a character as weak as his chin. His glance met mine and he looked me up and down appreciatively.

'There's room in my compartment for one more,' he called lasciviously and I roared with laughter.

'Oh darling I'd say there's _always_ room in your compartment.' I chuckled to myself and kept on walking.

I'd reached the end of the train and there was only one compartment left. It was empty apart from a figure that was asleep, his head resting against the window.

'You'd better stay asleep buddy', I muttered as I struggled in with my suitcases and plonked myself down on the seat. The figure stirred, and I caught a whiff of a scent I'd first caught in the Kitchen of Grimauld Place.

_Werewolf._

The hairs on my arms raised, it must be a slayer reaction, and I regarded the figure before me warily.

His robes were old, but not the good vintage kind, just the plain old …old kind. He seemed to be deep in sleep, and the hood of his robes covered his face. I racked my brain to see if I could remember what he looked like, but he must have stayed in the background on my first night in the kitchen. Besides, Dumbledore kind of took up most of my attention that night.

The train trundled on through the English countryside, rain lashing against the windows. I flipped open my Grazia, to read about Cheryl's latest shenanigans (I swear I can't stand that girl. She's so fakely angelic, I preferred her when she was beating up toilet attendants and wearing too much white.) My ipod was blaring in my ears, and my feet were resting on the table.

A figure of a plump woman was outside the compartment door, and she seemed to be mouthing something at me.

'Pardon?', I shouted with my earphones still in, and the figure opposite me woke with a start.

The door slid open, and a plump witch wheeling a trolley – cart full of sweets glared down at me.

'I said,' she stated loudly, pulling my earphones out of my ear, 'Would you like anything from the cart?'

I laughed. 'Please do you think I keep _this_ figure by chowing down on junk?'

I smoothed the front of my dress over my flat midriff to emphasise my point, and the werewolf opposite me seemed to be trying to suppress a laugh.

I glared at him, but he was ordering a Butter Beer from the old witch. He settled back into the seat with a happy grin on his face, and I caught my breath.

'Is everything ok?' he questioned in confusion, and I realised with embarrassment that my mouth was hanging open.

'Everything's just peachy,' I breathed, and tried to position myself in a way that would best show off my figure.

For this man before me was…a god. His eyes were blue, his hair was blonde and called me a Nazi but that's my favourite look in man. His features were strong and handsome, and his expression seemed…kind. All in all, he radiated a sense of purpose, of goodness. And when I see something good, well I find the urge to corrupt it over powering.

'Lupin,' I looked him up and down, my eyes narrowed, my lips pouting.

'And you must be Tallulah,' he extended his hand in a friendly greeting, the expression on his face bemused.

'My reputation precedes me,' I gave a tinkling laugh and Lupin gave a sarcastic raise of his eyebrows.

'Yes, but I promise not to hold it against you.'

I was speechless.

'We're approaching Hogwarts,' he was looking out the window now at the passing scenery. 'You'd best put on your robes, and some flat shoes.' He looked pointedly at my Christian Laboutin's , the heels of which were approaching six inches.

I flushed momentarily embarrassed, and kicked them off.

'A word to the wise Tallulah,' Lupin's expression was grim, and I eyed him warily.

'We're all very fond of Harry here, so you'd best treat him well.'

I glared at him in anger, and was about to open my mouth when he cut me off.

'And you might want to tone down the make up. You're meant to be a seventeen year old girl, not a Lion.'

With that he stood, and left the carriage, knocking on doors for the students to ready themselves.

I fumed inwardly, and threw on my robes and a pair of Cons. I knew I shouldn't, because it was so typically girl-ish, but I wanted Professor Lupin… mostly because he didn't seem to want me.

I scrapped my hair into a charmingly dishevelled chignon, and smile at my reflection in the window. Oh well, I'd never been afraid of a challenge.


	6. The Sorting

'Well, well, well I do enjoy the interesting ones…'

The sorting hat's voice was playful in my ear.

'I suppose twelve year olds are hardly the most exciting victims for you.' My tone was bored, though I was only trying to sound blasé. The thought of what should be an inanimate object exploring the hidden depths of my mind was unsettling, I was perfectly happy splashing around in the shallow end.

'There's evil here,' it was a stated fact.

'Well duh,' I responded- none too wittily I'll admit, 'Don't you know who my parents were?'

The sorting hat laughed an irritating cackle. 'Indeed I do, I sorted both.'

'Your father,' he continued, seemingly uncaring that the whole Great Hall was waiting for us to finish. 'Your father was brilliant even at twelve.'

'Err, kind of lacking in a soul though, no?'

'No,' the hat sounded quite sad, 'Not then. He had the potential to be good but he chose a different path.'

I sighed, I wasn't in the mood for this – too Dr. Phil.

'Can we hurry this up?' I questioned cattily, and again the hat cackled.

'I only get one chance a year to talk with people, have some patience.'

I crossed my legs and folded my arms, trying to make myself comfortable.

'Your mother,' it continued, 'Well there was no hope there.'

I laughed; it was true, strong as my mother was her character was weak.

'She was so angry, even at twelve.'

'Well you would be too, if you'd been singled out for a life you didn't choose. She had a life expectancy of sixteen.' I retorted, angry with people expecting others to just accept their destiny (well just angry with Dumbledore for expecting me to humbly accept mine.)

'She had the potential to be the best slayer that ever lived, she could have defeated your father,' the hat confided.

'Well she didn't she shagged him,' I muttered, 'and et voila here I am, the product of their union.'

'Yes,' the hat sighed heavily, ' And now So much rests on your shoulders.'

I squirmed uncomfortably, I don't like obligations.

'There's good in you, you know,' the hat sounded kind, almost pitying.

'Yeah well I'm working on that,' I responded darkly.

'And you're brave.'

I snorted.

'You can do it Tallulah, you can stop this all.'

I felt a wave of hopelessness overcome me. 'Yeah, but we both know how it will end, if I choose to. I just don't think I could do it. I just don't want to do. Why should I die so the boy can live?'

'You're brave,' the hat repeated, not answering my question, 'And you're good.' It was silent for a moment before it roared 'Gryffindor.'

I sighed, stood and made my way over to the House's table.

Harry looked ill at the thought of having to share a common room with yours truly. I smiled; really I know they say that finding comfort other people's misery is evil and wrong – but don't knock it 'till you've tried it.

I caught Professor Lupin's eye at the top table and winked coquettishly, his cheeks flushed ever so slightly.

Defeat Daddy Dearest, hmm well that was something I was going to put at the bottom of my to do list.

Seduce Remus Lupin: that was number one.


	7. The Interruption

So I'd been at Hogwarts for a week, and the whole _routine _thing they had going on was starting to grate. The bells, the timetables, the books- dear god no wonder everyone was so dull and straight.

And I'd already made enemies of half the staff and most of the students.

No one in my dorm would talk to me; they were too afraid. I probably shouldn't have threatened to hex them if they disturbed my beauty sleep… I probably shouldn't have hexed Parvati Patil when she did.

'I was trying to wake you for class', she sobbed, the boils on her face oozing a nasty looking yellow pus. 'I didn't want you to be late on your first day.'

I shrugged, 'Well dear I don't want to be _on time_ on my first day, people might expect me to keep it up.'

I waved my wand (Dumbledore had insisted I use it for appearances sake) and her skin returned to its former state.

'There, there,' I patted her arm absent-mindedly and reached for my Marlboro's and lit one up.

'You can't smoke in here,' Parvati stuttered and I attempted to arch my eyebrow but failed miserably.

'Really,' I exhaled a plume of smoke, 'And who's going to stop me?'

'That would be me.' The voice was clipped and the accent Scottish, I groaned.

'Professor McGonagall', I attempted a sweet smile.

'Stub it out Tallulah.'

I rolled my eyes, took one last puff and extinguished the cigarette in a half empty can of Diet Coke.

'Detention, every night for the next week.'

'That's not fair,' I protested, but McGonagall cut me off with a cold look.

'You're lucky I'm not going to ask the principal to expel you young lady,' she shrieked.

'Yeah,' I muttered darkly at her receding back as she left the room, 'Really lucky…'

My detention was torturous; I was assigned heavy duty cleaning in the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey.

'I hope you're going to prescribe me something strong and tranquiliser-ey if I end up having a nervous breakdown over the state of my nails.'

The school nurse ignored me, and continued writing her notes. They're so caring the medical profession.

On the last evening of my punishment, she smiled sweetly five minutes before I was due to leave and informed me that she was letting me go early as a 'treat'.

'Gee whiz, thanks,' I muttered.

'You're welcome,' her smile was placid- I don't think she really did sarcasm.

'Later,' I threw my scrubbing brush down and sauntered out the door for a stroll around the castle.

Friday night, and I was sober, bored and sexually frustrated. It was no surprise when I found myself lingering around the corridor outside Professor Lupin's office; my subconscious is none too subtle.

I decided to bite the bullet and marched up to his door and rapped loudly.

'Come in,' the voice was weary.

I opened the door slowly, and poked my head around.

'Tallulah,' he looked up from his desk surprised.

'Remus,' I smiled and threw myself on the chair facing his desk.

'Come in, sit down,' he raised his eyebrows, in what I think was exasperation but I ignored him.

I waved my hand and conjured a pot of coffee, two mugs and some cream; I could see he was trying not to look impressed.

'Well, what can I help you with?' he asked, pouring himself a cup and settling back in his chair to survey me.

'I'm bored,' I whined, sounding like a petulant ten year old.

'Hogwarts not meeting your needs?'

I don't think he meant it as a double entendre, but I pounced on the opportunity.

'Uh-uh,' I shook my head, and looked up and over at him from under my eyelashes. 'I'm twenty two; it's hard to be surrounded by children when you're an adult, with adult needs…' I trailed off suggestively, and watched in delight as my Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor flushed.

My ears pricked at the sound of his pulse as it quickened, though he seemed to be trying to control his desire.

'I'm sure it's hard,' he muttered, tugging at the collar of his robe.

'Very hard,' I smiled mischievously and glanced none too subtly at his crotch.

Lupin sighed, a sigh of total frustration, I grinned.

'Look Tallulah,' he began, trying to ignore my hands which were gently playing with the buttons on my shirt.

'I know you're only pretending to b a student for Harry's sake, but for all intents and purposes you _are_ a student. And as such there are boundaries and rules, which as a teacher I must adhere to.'

He exhaled, and I rose from my seat to sit provocatively on the desk before him.

'I'm listening,' my expression was innocent, but my hands were gradually opening the buttons on my shirt to reveal my bra. I lay back on the table he groaned I'd finally cracked him.

He stood quickly and placed his hands on either side of my body, trapping me beneath him on the desk.

His pupils were almost black with desire, and there was an animal wildness behind them that I could see he was trying to restrain.

His breathing, ragged, seemed to hurt him, and he placed his forehead against mine, closing his eyes as if he were in pain.

My own chest was heaving, like some ditzy heroine from a cheap novel, and my breasts were pressing against his chest. I listened to his heart beat, and wondered at how just his scent made my nipples tingle and sing.

_Thu, thud, thud, thud, thud._

Our pulses were beating so fast I thought one of us would explode.

'Remus,' I whispered and he opened his eyes to look into mine, his expression was so broken that I knew I had him in my net.

Unfortunately we were interrupted by a rapping on the office door.

'Who is it?' Lupin called and I though he was going to cry with frustration.

'It's Harry, Professor,' I heard a familiar voice call, and I rolled my eyes.

Slipping out from Remus' embrace, I gave him a consolatory pat on the cheek.

'Another time maybe,' and I exited at the room, stopping only to glare at my god son the libido killer.


	8. The Confrontation

I didn't see Lupin the next day after our encounter. Paranoia had me thinking that he was avoiding me, but on Saturday night as I stole across the grounds of Hogwarts I realised that my way was illuminated by the full moon. Which kind of explained everything.

I slipped cautiously into the village of Hogsmeade, a little bit unsure of my surroundings. I'd vague memories of visiting in my youth – though all trips with my mother usually involved something illegal and covert, so the only building I'd been into was the Hog's Head Inn.

I remembered it as dank and full of lowlife types, half with their faces covered to avoid recognition – it was perfect for some covert drinking.

I passed under the familiar sign with it's severed boar's head, and into the small room of the pub.

The windows were grimy, the floors dusty and the whole place smelled of...goat.

'Vodka with ice, my good man.' I called to Aberforth from behind my Chanel scarf. This evening I was channelling Audrey Hepburn meets burkah, and pulling it off to great affect.

The drink was dumped unceremoniously before me by Dumbledore's brother, and I passed him a bag full of galleons.

'Keep them coming.'

He rolled his eyes in acknowledgement, and I rolled my own in irritation. The customer service in the wizarding world was never quite up to the standards that the capitalistic muggle world set.

I peered over my Oliver Goldsmith sunglasses and scanned the room. My fellow drinkers were a mismatched bunch, one half were disguised as I was and the other half were such an assorted crop of fuglies that it probably would have been better if they'd covered their faces too.

A familiar figure in the corner caught my eye, and despite my better judgement I found myself strutting over to him.

'Lucius', I purred in his ear as I sat down beside him.

The blond man paled, even more so than he already was, and stared at me in shock.

'Tallulah...?' He trailed off unsure, trying to see past the sunglasses and the scarf.

I nodded, finished my drink and indicated to Aberforth that he should bring another (I also tried to ignore the muttered expletives that erupted from his mouth).

'The one and only.' I took off my glasses and unwrapped my scarf, letting my hair fall charmingly around my face.

Lucius Malfoy inhaled sharply, and I smiled to myself. We'd first met when I was eighteen, and despite his wife he'd fallen quite instantly in love with yours truly. After a brief affair and some slight embezzlement of Malfoy funds on my part, our ways had parted with the return of my father to power.

'You disappeared,' he whispered in shock, then his face clouded over in anger. 'With a large sum of money belonging to me, if I remember correctly.'

I shrugged, nonchalant. 'Payment owed for services rendered Lucius, don't be petulant.'

He reached a hand to stroke my cheek but his eyes were cold. 'You toyed with the wrong man Tallulah,' his voice lowered in threat and the hand which had been stroking my face reached for my arm and twisted it sharply.

I inhaled deeply, savouring the rush of adrenaline my rage gave me. In one fluid motion I pulled my arm so it was free of Malfoy's grasp, caught his wrist and twisted it sharply slamming his face against the wall, relishing the crack his cheek gave on impact.

'No, it was you who played with the wrong toy Malfoy,' I hissed in his ear, aware that the whole pub was watching and straining to hear what was being said.

Malfoy struggled in vain against my iron grip, and as the anger rose inside me small cuts appeared on his skin.

'I know you work for my father,' I hissed again, my voice taking on the sound of a snake as it always did in rage. 'You tell him that I'm here the next time that he calls you.'

I slid the sleeve of his robe back, and lightly traced the mark of the death eater on his forearm.

'You're his daughter?' Malfoy whimpered, truly terrified now and I laughed as the enormity of it registered on his face.

'I am,' I replied and flung him to the ground. 'And I'm going to kill him. You tell him that for me.'

I stepped over his shaking form and sauntered to the door, snatching the bottle of vodka from the bar as I passed.

I wasn't exactly sure what I'd done, but when the realisation hit me I was sure I'd need more tha a bottle of vodka.


	9. The Heart to Heart

Dumbledore was waiting for me at the doors of the castle as I weaved my way back, swigging unladylike from my bottle of stolen hooch.

'You've declared your side in this battle, I hear.'

I gave a groan of exasperation.

'Am I to add omnipresence to your list of many attributes Albus?' I gave him a withering glare, which he ignored.

'No, merely well connected,' he replied lightly, slipping his arm through mine and guiding me towards the stairs.

The bottle of vodka mysteriously disappeared from my grip, and I scowled.

'If I'm going to die Dumbledore I want to have some fun on my way out.'

'You've lived a life of fun Tallulah.' He smiled mischievously raising his eyebrows, 'Though really, Lucius Malfoy? I thought you had more class.'

I scowled again, ' I have an absent father Professor, it's only natural that I had a daddy complex fling. Just ask Dr. Phil.'

Dumbledore smirked, and we walked in silence for a few minutes, along the winding corridors until we reached the entrance to his office.

'Ben and Jerry,' he murmured and the stone gargoyle stepped aside allowing us to ascend the spiral staircase.

When we reached his office Dumbledore sat down heavily in the chair behind his desk, his hands clasped together almost in prayer.

I plonked myself down in the armchair before him, and airily summoned a bottle of brandy and two glasses.

The headmaster smiled, 'I wish your mother had thought to send you here to train Tallulah, you could have been a great witch.'

'Mmm,' I shrugged, throwing back a shot and quickly refilling my glass. 'I didn't want to be a great witch Albus. I didn't want to be a witch at all.'

I looked down at my feet to avoid Dumbledore's enquiring gaze.

'I wonder why that is?' His voice was light and kind, and I bristled instantly – I hate pity.

'I would think it's quite obvious,' I was scathing in my reply and the headmaster seemed to be trying to suppress a smile.

'The daughter of two of the last centuries greatest villains – I've hardly been warmly embraced by the community I'm now expected to save.' I was gritting my teeth in anger now, both at the injustice of my circumstance and the look of fatherly concern on Dumbledore's face.

'And yet here you are?' Dumbledore waved his arm to encompass his office, ' In the very heart of our magical community, having declared yourself to be on our side. I wonder why that is?'

I slumped exhausted and heavily inebriated in my chair.

'Because I'm tired of running. He's going to kill me Albus, one way or another. It's probably best if I go out to meet him with my head held high.'

'That's the spirit,' the old man smiled and I rolled my eyes. 'The only spirit I want tonight is the kind that's 40 % proof.'

I stood, grabbed the bottle of brandy, and headed for the door. As it closed behind me I heard the headmaster call quietly after me, 'You're on the side of right and justice Tallulah – take strength from that.'

I rolled my eyes, and tried to ignore the feeling of warmth that spread through me at his words – attributing it instead to the large amount of alcohol that was flowing through my veins.


	10. The Corridor

Lupin was AWOL for nearly a week after the full moon, and when he returned he was pale and dishevelled looking with a slight haunted look behind his eyes.

I first spotted him on Wednesday evening, sitting at the head table, playing with the food on his plate. His hair was mused, and his strong chin was covered in stubble – my stomach flip flopped, he looked frickin hot.

Unfortunately, much like my own monthly cycles, Lupins lunar patterns were prone to making him cranky and irritable at certain times. And it seemed that the week after the full moon found Lupin in major PMS territory.

'Not now Tallulah', he muttered at me through gritted teeth, as I accosted him on his way out of the great hall.

'Then when?' I replied, my eyes flashing with rage – I was not used to being the one doing the chasing in any relationship.

The hallway we were in was deserted and my snarky tone seemed to set something off in the usually placid Professor Lupin.

He snarled, and shoved me against the stone wall, pinning me against it with one arm. I struggled against him, and realised with shock that my own super human strength was readily suppressed by Lupin.

He glared at me with eyes that were almost black, and the strange otherworldly odour that I'd sniffed on the train was stronger now – he was more werewolf than man.

His breathing was heavy, but not in the good Mills and Boon way, and behind his eyes I could see a battle raging. He held me against the wall for a few moments more, before all his strength seemed to leave his body and he let me go. He heaved a huge sigh, as though to steady himself, gave me a look I couldn't interpret even with a lifetime's useless male facts and knowledge garnered from Cosmo, then turned and walked slowly down the hall.

I stayed where I was for a few moments, trying to compose myself. Lupins strength had thrown me off guard slightly. I'd met other creatures whose strength matched my own, most memorably a delicious vamp in Romania just before I met Charlie Weasley – but the show of force from Lupin had completely caught me unaware, and I liked it.

Peeves came cackling down the corridor then, chasing a group of terrified first years. I smiled and the poltergeist paused for a moment to doff his hat to me. 'Ms. Riddle,' his tone was reverent, and I inclined my head benevolently. The first years had paused as well to witness the extraordinary scene and before I could help my self I turned and I hissed at them, my eyes taking on the slit eyes and glare of a serpent.

They screamed again, this time even louder and ran helter skelter down the corridor towards the safety of their common room. Peeves was shaking his head in admiration. 'A true lady,' he remarked and I brushed his comment away with a bashful grin.

'Shouldn't you be chasing after them?' I questioned smiling, and the poltergeist gave a chuckle, before turning and sweeping down the corridor, upending bookcases as he went.

I sighed happily to myself, I was really rather enjoying this whole school experience.

'I'll report you for that,' Cho Chang stood before me, quivering with indignation.

I shrugged uncaring. 'You do that dear,' I murmered as I brushed past her and made my way towards my dorm.

When I reached my four poster there was a note addressed to me from Minerva McGonogal.

'Detention, One Week, Same Time, Same Place, BedPan Duty.'

I crumpled it up in rage. Cho Chang was on my list...if I could just remember where I'd left it.


	11. The Lesson

The next day saw my first defence against the dark arts class since I had arrived at Hogwarts. The class consisted of the usual rejects this school seemed to be made up of. A few nerds from Ravenclaw, two timid girls from Hufflepuff, the goth wannabes from Slytherin and my fellow Gryffindors, amongst whom was one Cedric Diggory. The irritating, giggling conversations that my room-mates insisted on having every night had thrown up some juicy gossip about the budding romance between the star quidditch player, and my new found mortal enemy an opportunity to kill a few birds with one stone, I sidled up to him, eyes downcast bashfully.

'I don't know if you know me,' I began shyly, looking up at him from under heavily mascaraed lashes.

'Tallulah Riddle, the new girl, yeah I've seen you around,' Diggory gave me a a friendly smile and I let my own face erupt in a grin that was pure sunshine.

'I was just wondering,' I glanced down again, twirling my hair and pouting ever so slightly. 'Well I was just wondering if perhaps you'd partner me, as I don't really know anyone here...' I trailed off quietly, then looked up hopefully at the rugged Quidditch player.

'Yeah sure,' he muttered, giving me a grin, and none too subtly checking out my tits.

'Gosh thanks Cedric,' I breathed, slipping my arm through his, and we walked arm and arm into the classroom.

Lupin did a double take when he saw whose arm I was holding onto as I glided into the room. I steered Cedric towards the desk right before the Professor, and proceeded to spend the whole lesson giggling and flirting with the schools most eligible boy.

It irritated him I could tell, and during our practical, as we practised the wand movements for a spell that would best defend us from trolls, he hovered close to my table.

'Here let me show me how you should move your hand,' Lupin called and grabbed my arm, positioning himself behind me.

'He's too young for you,' he muttered through gritted teeth in my ear, as he guided my hand in the elaborate swish and flick that the spell required.

'Nothing wrong with a bit of jailbait Professor,' I whispered back archly, positioning myself so that the curve of my buttock grazed gently against his crotch.

His hand slipped from mine in shock, and the wand let out a stream of fire, that had the misfortune to land on and ignite Parvati Patil.

'You did that on purpose,' she cried after Lupin had hastily extingusihed her hair with a spurt of water from his wad. 'She's had it in for me ever since she met Professor,' the girl continued to wail, what was left of her hair smouldering slightly.

'Detention tonight, my office,' Lupins blue eyes glinted like steel.

I tried to suppress a smile of triumph, and bit my lip in an exagerrated pout.

'Yes professor,' I sounded meek, submissive.

Our eyes met, and a small jet of sparks escaped from the wand I was still clutching in my hand.


	12. The Meeting

I knocked on the door of Professor Lupin's office once, then let myself in quickly. Closing the heavy oak door behind me I turned and found the room in darkness, the only light coming from a small candle on Lupins desk, where he was sitting his face shadowed in darkness.

I hesitated for a moment by the door, and shivered – both in anticipation and with the cold – I wasn't wearing much under my robes, bar some saucy underwear and Hogwarts didn't seemed to be hooked up with British gas.

Lupin didn't speak as rose from his chair and walked slowly to where I stood, before coming to a stop just before me.

He radiated masculinity and strength, and his gaze was steady and slightly challenging as he regarded me.

'So...' I whispered, somewhat intimidated and very enthralled, 'What's my punishment to be?'

Lupin grinned wickedly, and for the first time I noticed how much larger his canine teeth were compared to other men's – almost like fangs.

In one swift move he had me pinned tightly against the wall, my arms above my head, his breathing heavy as he bent his head to kiss me softly on the lips.

I whimpered, and strained against his steel grip, but he held fast and a giddy thrill ran through me at his strength.

He bent his head again to my lips, and as they met I nibbled his sharply with my teeth.

Lupin let out a low growl, ravishing my mouth now with his, his tongue probing and impatient. He kept my arms pinned above my head with one arm, as his free hand roved over the curves of my body exploring them hungrily.

He quickly undid the fastenings of my robe, and as they fell with a sigh and my body was exposed clad only in a bra and knickers, what little restraint Lupin had been trying to hold onto vanished, and he pushed his body hard against mine, tugging at my bra with both hands now.

My own fingers now worked furiously on the buttons of his shirt, and the buckle of his belt, and we were both panting heavily in lust.

I hastily tugged his boxers down, and his manhood sprang forth, thick and throbbing. I placed one hand gently around the shaft and used it to pull him even closer to me, whilst cupping and stroking and tugging gently on his balls.

Lupin was bathed in a light sheen of sweat, his muscles taut, his eyes hungry. He backed me further against the wall, kissing me deeply, whilst tearing my knickers away from my body.

'Oi, watch it they're Agent Provocateur,' I whispered in mock consternation.

'Shh,' he commanded, cupping my face in his strong hands, and kissing me softly before biting down hard on my lip.

I gasped, and his head dropped to my neck, nibbling gently, his large rough hands massaging my breasts so that they hummed in excitement.

He bent his head then to my nipple, and kissed it softly, massaging it gently with his tongue, then sucking softly at first, then harder until at last he bit it sharply and I let out a low plea.

'Please Lupin,' I panted, he hoisted me up in his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist for support, as he entered me.

My back was being scratched by the cold stone of the wall behind me, but I didn't care as each deep thrust that Lupin gave filled me like no man had before. My clit was rubbling nicely against his pubic mound, and as the friction built I felt my muscles contract and contract until I could take no more and with a loud groan of pleasure I let go and climaxed.

Lupin thrust deeper and deeper inside of me, as the waves of pleasure that were washing over me caused my pussy to grip him tightly inside of me.

He came then, with a low groan and a muttered curse, and we both fell spent to the floor.

We lay for a few moments in silence, our naked limbs entwined. Lupin stroked my hair gently as I curled around him, my arm splayed across his chest.

'I'm sorry if I hurt you at all,' Lupin whispered and I gave out a loud hoot of laughter.

'The wizarding world needs to catch up with Lady Gaga,' I grinned, rubbing his cheek. ' I like it so much better when it hurts.'

Lupin rolled his eyes, and caught my hand in his, kissing my fingers gently.

'You're the first woman I've been with in a long time,' he said softly, 'I swore I'd never sleep with another woman again.'

I gazed at him askance, 'Jesus what are you some sort of masochist?'

Lupin shook his head smiling, 'No, but in the heat of the moment I can loose control over the other side of myself, and I don';t know my own strength.'

'Yeah, that's kind of one of the more attractive qualities you have,' I pointed out sarcastically. 'You know, rough animal magnetism versus poverty stricken martyrdom.'

Lupin laughed, and pulled me closer to him. 'Ive wanted you from the first moment I saw you,' he confessed and I gave a none too subtle smirk. 'They usually do,' I replied but my remark was ignored.

'I thought I'd never be able to do this again,' he gestured to our naked bodies, 'I've been finding it so hard to separate the two sides of me, that I was so afraid to loose control. But then, in the corridor, when you matched my strength with yours I thought -'

'Yay, here's a girl who can fuck me _and_ smack me down if I get out of control?' I suggested with a grin on my face.

Lupin laughed, 'Yeah something along those lines.'

He wrapped me up in his arms and kissed the back of my neck and I lay for a few minutes enjoying how soft and warm I felt in his embrace. And I though happily that the other part of me that I tried to control so badly could be let free here as well for a short while. I kissed Lupin's nose, and my soft side smiled.


End file.
